Baby Trade
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: An edited version of the episode on 'Watch' this morning. What if it wasn't the DCI who posed as Sam's husband...? Please r&r x


_Hey everyone, I watched this episode on 'Watch' this morning and it gave me inspiration for a little bit of writing._

* * *

**Baby Trade: What if it wasn't Jack Meadows who posed as Sam's husband? An edited version of the episode on 'Watch' this morning.**

Mickey Webb popped his head round the door of the DCI's office just in time to hear the conversation going on between Samantha Nixon and a woman – the councillor they were investigating for selling babies in illegal adoption – over the loudspeaker on the phone. Sam held up a finger to silence Mickey.

"_Why don't you come over at two, I have a space then. Bring your husband." _The woman's posh voice came from the phone. Sam looked up at her DCI, checking it was okay, before nodding and smiling.

"We'll be there." Sam hung up the call, and stepped away from the desk, a proud smile on her face. "Wasn't that difficult."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is find you a husband." Jack Meadows walked around the office in thought, "Now what kind of couple wouldn't be able to get on the adoption register…"

"Maybe you're too old." Mickey chipped in,

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Sam murmured, shooting him a look.

"It wouldn't have to be you, could be your husband. I mean, I'm sure I'd have trouble adopting because of my age." Jack said, looking at Sam, "What d'you reckon?"

"Well, um actually Gov…"

Feeling a little deflated, Jack hadn't done an undercover job for years. He sighed, "Who were you thinking?"

Mickey smirked, "Gutted, Sam. Phil's got the day off."

"Well actually..." The little blonde took a seat on her boss's desk and looked up at him. "He was supposed to be seeing Alfie today but the poor boy's got a cold so he's going to see him at the weekend instead. I could call him in?"

* * *

"So basically, there's this woman called Leslie Bayliss who's working with this guy called Besnik. Now, Besnik has previous for people trafficking and prostitution, so he's not the most charming. He's in charge of bringing the women over here on a tourist visa; they stay here until they have the baby and then some of the money goes to them to escape the country and previous trouble." Sam explained as they walked through CID, and Phil sat at his desk.

Phil nodded, "Sounds like a lovely bloke. So where do I come into this?"

"I'm posing as a mother unable to have children." Sam said, and then just looked at him for a while.

"And…?"

"And… single parents can't adopt."

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" Phil grinned, "Hel-lo Mrs Hunter!"

Sam laughed, and stepped closer, pulling at his shirt, "What is this? Where's the sharp suit?"

He smiled back and pulled her hand off him. "Well _someone _dragged me in on my day off. Didn't have time to change."

* * *

"We miss anything?" Jo asked, jogging up the stairs with Terry in tow. Mickey smirked and pointed towards the double doors of CID.

"Yep- The DI and our favourite sergeant are getting hitched!"

* * *

Soon, Jack Meadows entered CID and chucked a box at Phil;

"One last thing!" he shouted over the room. The box was deep velvet and blue. Phil opened it, took out the rock of a ring inside it and took Sam's left hand, looking at her with a slight smile before sliding it onto her wedding finger.

"Aww bless," Jo smirked from her desk, grinning at Terry. Sam turned and suppressed a smirk back,

"Come on Philip, let's go."

* * *

"So... What do we do now?" Sam asked, sitting down on the bed in the hotel they were due to meet Leslie in, to get their baby.

"I can think of a few things, my beau." Phil grinned, sitting beside her. "There's a good…" he made a show of looking at his watch, "…twenty minutes yet."

Chuckling a little, Sam smiled at him.

"So how come you didn't pick Jack?"

"Thought we might be a bit more convincing." The corners of her lips twitched a little, as if to smile.

"You mean he's old."

"Phil! That's your boss!"

Phil raised an eyebrow at her, "But that's why, ain't it? 'Cause if there was a situation where they didn't believe you and you had to pull a move…"

"Oh yes, of course," she said sarcastically, "I picked you because I thought you were up to a quickie in the hotel room before hand--" Before she had chance to say another word, Phil's lips were against hers; soft, warm and inviting.

A moment later she had pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"Just getting into character." He smiled innocently.

Sam got up from the bed and looked at the door.

"What was the reason we couldn't have a baby of our own?" Phil asked, unsure.

"Originally it was going to be that Jack was too old, but clearly you aren't, so he told me to pose as a woman that had had a miscarriage."

"Sam…" Phil held lightly onto the tips of her fingers.

"It's fine. The first rule of an undercover is to stick as close to your true identity as possible." She smiled, thinking of the baby they were pretending to 'buy'. She liked the responsibility of being involved in cases concerning children.

A knock at the door came a moment later. "That's her."

* * *

"This is baby Alex." Leslie introduced, when they were in another hotel room. Sam looked at the baby with soft eyes; he was gorgeous- blonde hair, blue eyes. Phil slid an arm around Sam's waist and kissed her head.

"He's gorgeous," Sam smiled, her eyes on the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Leslie offered, picking Alex up from his carrycot. Sam nodded and walked closer, her arms moulding to the baby's shape, holding him to her chest.

"Hello…" she smiled, her husky voice radiating through the microphone. In the van outside the hotel, Mickey and Roger heard every word.

"Hey," Phil said softly, stroking the baby's soft hair.

"Oh isn't he lovely," Sam added,

Phil took his tiny hand, "He's pretty big,"

"Boy I wish we had cameras in there." Mickey grinned, and himself and Roger burst out laughing.

...

When Besnik looked a little suspicious, Sam looked up at her 'hubby' and tilted her head. Phil got the hint and without hesitation leant down, kissing her lovingly for a few moments before pulling away, smiling at her and putting an arm around her.

"This is a set up!" Besnik growled, finding the microphone in the case of bank notes. Sam's face filled with panic as he smashed a glass on the table, grabbing her and holding the glass to her neck. Her arms tightened protectively around the baby, and she looked at Phil.

Subsequently, Phil ran forward. Besnik pushed Sam away, who landed on the floor almost on the baby. She rolled to her side, Alex close to her chest. Phil shouted into the microphone, "They're coming down!!"

After so, he knew all units would run after Leslie and Besnik. He took his husband role and ran to Sam, helping her sit up. "You all right?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she answered breathlessly, touching the tips of her fingers to her neck and wincing. The glass hadn't cut deep, but she had a shard stuck in the wound, and a dribble of blood against her pale skin. Phil got up, grabbed a paper towel from the bathroom and came back to her, kneeling close. He very gently prised the glass from the cut, dropping it to the table and dabbing the blood from her skin.

Sam smiled softly up at him, reaching up and resting her hand to his neck, "Thank you." She pulled away and bounced Alex gently in her arms. "All right little man, let's get you to the nick."

* * *

Phil and Sam walked back to the station, Phil with his arm around her lower back, making sure she was okay after the ordeal with Besnik. Sam supported the baby against her front, both arms protectively around him. When they got back to custody, Jo and Terry were waiting there, smirking.

"Aw don't they look cute," Jo laughed when Sam and Phil were in listening distance.

"You know the case is done with, yeah?" Terry grinned.

Jo checked her watch and looked at them, "Your undercover finished about… Half an hour ago." She added with a smirk.

Sam smirked a little herself, looking down at the baby. "Did you call social services?"

"Yup," Jo nodded towards the little boy, "But they're busy. You two all right to entertain him for another half hour? Thanks." She said it all really fast and grinned without waiting for an answer, and dragged Terry away. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later, and Alex was sitting on Sam's desk, propped up by her hands to his sides. "Sweet isn't he," she smiled, moving a bit of his downy hair.

Phil just smiled, looking at Sam with the baby.  
"Sometimes I wish…"

"You wish what?" Phil asked soft,

"Sometimes I wish that I'd never lost my baby. That if I hadn't miscarried then now I could be going home at night to a warm home with my own child. I mean, Abi's living with Jared miles away now."

"All I ever go home to is a ready meal." Phil smiled a little.

"Same here." Sam looked up, her green eyes smiling. He was in the same boat as her, and that was enough.

* * *

Hope you liked! Review please and let me know if you liked it! Luv, kelly x


End file.
